Orthodox Brothers
History Lost through space, a few people kept the turth, Eastern Orthodox Christianity. From all the war and despair they were the only light in the world. They were to be purged. But strangely they made a pact. They manage to keep the truth and also become a succesor chapter of the Salamanders. The reason this was allowed is unknown. They are still at their homeworld Reti. During the 34th millenium a new chapter called Searching ravens came to a planet of their sector. The Searchign ravens were not fond of the Orthodox brothers. They circled Reti and would attack if the sisters of battle didn't stop the war. Since then they have elarn to lvie in peace although there are every now and then close calls for a war ebtween the chapters. During the 36th millenium Orks manage through a difficult campaing to conquer two planets of the sector. From then on they are at unstoppable war with the two chapters. Strangely the Orks seem to never end. During the 37th millenium an Eldar craftworld was passing by just when Ork forces were to take control of the whpole sector. The two chapters and the Eldar not as allies fought the Orks in the cost of the destruction of the craftworld. The Eldar inhabited one planet. During the 38th millenium Imperial guard inhabtied another planet, namign themselves the Guard of worlds. They joined the fights against Orks. For another tiem orthodox Brothers wee to be attacked for the truth. The Imperial guard were stopped by the Searching ravens. During the 40th millenium some Tau forces trying to expand their emprie and havign failed were force to land at one of the planets of the sector. Since then they fight against the Orks but also atatck the Imperial guard causing this sector to have problem to ally. During the 41th millenium something unexpected happens. At oen of the worlds of Orks, Necrons awake from their tomb world. The Orks are devestated and the Necrons apepar to the sector to cause trouble. As they make their first attacks a small hive fleet appears just in time to cause a whole war at the sector that would be called War of Atice sector. OrganizationEdit The Orthodox Brothers do not follow codex astartes. They are organised at seven tribes instead whith each one having a captain. Tribe I Divers of the space oceans This tribe was formed from the people that upon the landing on the planet followed the man that would become the first chapter master. All the chapter masters up to now have come from this tribe. They are usually the first to attack the enemies. Squads: 7 Tactical 3 Assault 3 Devastators 15 Dreadnoughts Tribe II White knights This tribe was formed from those that grouped at the mountains top where they boudn themselvers to protect those who need them. They are almost always at the back guarding the other tribes. Squads: 13 Devastators Tribe III Black fists Equipped heavy this tribe was formed deep in the caves. They act as the slaying team. Squads: 10 Terminators 5 Veterans Tribe IV Light of the cross This tribe is formed from the rest tribes. Excellent warriors join their ranks. They travel their sector and nearby sectors and come back to their planet only to take new recruits or ot defend it. Squads:12 Veterans 14 Dreadnoughts Tribe V Armour knights This tribe was the tribe that got arms to face the sisters of battle when they were comign to destroy them. From this tribe came the first space marines. They jump in the front unexpectently. Squads: 13 Assault Tribe VI Flaming fists This tribe hidden in the volcanoes were the ones to propose Salamanders to become the chapter who would give their gene. They are the scouting team. Squads: 10 Scout 7 Devastator Tribe VII Night raiders This tribe lived in the shadows of the forests. Trained in night they are feared for their night ambushes. Squads:6 Tactical 6 Assault 2 Devastators FortressEdit The fortress Lukeo was created as soon as the chapter was formed. Serving as the center of the map of their world the space marines begin from here their misisons. RecruitmentEdit A space marines to eneter the Orthodox Brothers must be Orthodox and need to pass three missions. One of power, one of mind and one of faith. Chapter fleetEdit Their fleet consist of 3 battle barges and nine strike cruisers. CharactersEdit Chapter Master Marinos Sergeant of Assault squad of Divers of the space oceans Icaros Captain of Divers of the space oceans Titos Sergeant of Devastators squad of Divers of the space oceans Konstadinos Sergeant of Devastators squad of Divers of the space oceans Apostolis Sergeant of Tactical squad of Divers of the space oceans Apollonas Captain of the White knights Konstadinos Captain of Flaming fists Vasileios Sergeant of Assault squad of Night raiders Stephanos Sergeant of Terminator squad of Black fists Lukas Captain of Flaming fists Karolos Captain of Light of the Cross Hilbert